Tender Love
by rapchanexo
Summary: Chapter 2 is Up! Baekhyun cemburu dengan sekretaris baru Chanyeol yang terlihat kebih seksi darinya. Belum lagi wanita itu terlihat menyukai Chanyeol. Apa yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun untuk mengatasi hal itu? (CHANBAEK GS)
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Tender Love**

 **Genre : Romance, Family**

 **Rating : M**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Park Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin**

.

.

Chanhyun dan Chanhee sepasang anak kembar ini membangunkan Appa mereka yang dari tadi belum bangun padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi.

"Ap…paaa.. pa..!", suara khas bayi itu membuat sang appa mulai menggeliat dan melihat samar-samar kedua anaknya kini telah berada diatasnya.

"Arggh..neomu appo", ucap Chanyeol yang ditimpa kedua anaknya.

Kamar berdinding abu-abu itu sudah terang benderang, terlihat jendela sudah terbuka menampakkan mentari pagi. Chanyeol pun mulai bangkit dari tidurnya dan menggendong kedua buah hatinya. Diciumnya kedua pipi Chanhyun dan Chanhee secara bergantian.

"Anak Appa sudah bangun ternyata!", ucap Chanyeol mengelus kedua puncak kepala anaknya dengan lembut.

"Appa..appa..", kedua bayi kecil yang masih berumur 1 tahun itu tersenyum dan memegang pipi Chanyeol, sesekali mereka menarik hidung mancung Chanyeol.

"Appa masih ngantuk chagiya..", ucap Chanyeol segera menurunkan kedua anaknya dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur.

Chanhyun dan Chanhee memeluk Appanya dan ikut tidur dengan appanya. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun, seorang wanita mungil dan imut itu masuk melihat suaminya masih berbaring dengan santai sambil dipeluk kedua anaknya tercinta.

"Chagiya", bisik Baekhyun tepat di telinga Chanyeol. Dia sudah bosan berteriak setiap paginya. Pasalnya Chanyeol sangat susah dibangunkan. Chanyeol mulai menggeliat dan segera mengerjap-erjapkan matanya lucu.

"Bangun chagiya..kau tidak berangkat ke kantor?", bisik Baekhyun kembali seraya mengelus-elus pipi suaminya yang masih setengah bangun itu.

Kemudian Baekhyun berpaling ke hadapan kedua anaknya yang sepertinya juga terusik. Alhasil Baekhyun pun kembali menidurkan Chanhyun dan Chanhee.

Chanyeol mulai bangkit dari memandangi istrinya yang benar-benar telaten mengurus bayi kecil maupun bayi besar sepertinya.

Suasananya kembali hening, Chanyeol menarik tubuh istrinya, memeluk istrinya dengan gelayutan manja. Wangi,…Baekhyun sudah mandi. Bisa dirasakan bagaimana tubuh harum itu terhirup di penciuman Chanyeol. Baekhyun kini merasakan tiap hembusan nafas Chanyeol yang membuat jantungnya kini berpacu dengan cepat.

Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya tepat di punggung Chanyeol, mengelusnya dengan sayang seraya menepuk punggung Chanyeol, dia benar-benar tahu apa yang diinginkan suaminya jika sudah seperti ini.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat. Senyuman hangat Baekhyun terpatri wajah cantiknya, dia menaikkan tangannya menyentuh rambut sang suami. Baekhyun sangat senang mengelus rambut bayi besarnya ini.

"Yeolli ah… cepat kau tak pergi ke kantor?", ucap Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol malah mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun. Entah kenapa pagi ini dia benar-benar malas. Mungkin penyakit manjanya sudah "ON".

"Yeollie….!", ucap Baekhyun semakin keras dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol.

"Sebentar chagiya..aku kedinginan!", sahut Chanyeol mulai merenggangkan pelukannya.

Dengan dengusan sebalnya, Baekhyun akhirnya terdiam seraya memandang kedua anaknya yang kini masih tertidur pulas disamping mereka.

Chanyeol pun perlahan-lahan melepaskan pelukannya membuat Baekhyun mulai lega, karna Baekhyun memang tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya apabila sudah berada disamping suaminya ini. Bagaimana tidak, suaminya ini sangat sangat membuat Baekhyun selalu bergairah.

Melihat suaminya sudah bangun sepenuhnya, Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya untuk memasak.

.

.

"Apa-apaan Chanyeol selalu saja membuat jantungku berdetak secepat ini. Kalau begini tiap hari aku bisa terkena penyakit jantung.",batin Baekhyun mengelus dadanya.

Baekhyun pun mulai mengoleskan beberapa lembar roti dengan selai stroberi kesukaannya, menuangkan susu untuk sarapan pagi mereka hari ini. Tak lupa dia menyiapkan bubur favorit Chanhyun dan Chanhee.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan menjalar dari belakang hingga mengalungkannya ke pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Bisa ditebak ini pasti suaminya yang gila itu.

"Morning kiss chagi!", ucap sang namja dengan suara manjanya yang selalu dibuat-buat membuatnya terasa lucu ditelinga siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Baekhyun terdiam merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa itu Chanyeol. Chanyeol meletakkan kepalanya dibahu sempit Baekhyun dan bisa dipastikan jantung Baekhyun kini semakin berdetak dengan cepat. Walaupun sudah dua tahun menikah tapi rasa itu masih mereka miliki hingga sekarang.

Chanyeol kemudian membalikkan tubuh mungil itu untuk berhadapan dengannya. Mata mereka bertemu, bisa terlihat mata itu memancarkan ketulusan hati dengan penuh cinta.

Butuh sekian detik untuk Baekhyun yang kini mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Chanyeol, digerakkannya bibir dan medekatkan kebibirnya. Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol dan tentunya suaminya itu membalas ciuman darinya. Perlahan tapi pasti kini mereka telah asyik berciuman tanpa melihat sepasang kekasih kini telah menatap mereka iri.

.

.

"Omo..omo.. aku ingin!", ucap Jongin meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo dengan manja.

"Mesum… menjauh kau dari bahuku!", ucap Kyungsoo meninju perut Jongin dengan sikunya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melepas ciumannya refleks dan segera bersikap biasa dihadapan Jongin dan Kyungsoo . Sedangkan Jongin hanya nyegir gaje sambil menggandeng tangan kekasihnya.

"Kalian..mengganggu saja! Kenapa kalian bisa masuk kesini?", bentak Chanyeol menatap adiknya, Kyungsoo dan calon adik iparnya yang paling Menyebalkan, Jongin , dengan tatapan horrornya.

"Omo..Hyung… mianhae aku dan Kyungsoo tadi tidak sengaja melihat adegan kalian itu. Aku dan Kyungsoo diundang oleh Baekhyun untuk menjemput Chanhyun dan Chanhee.", ucap Jongin dengan senyuman mesumnya.

"Mianhae Oppa..benar aku yang mengundangnya!", ucap Baekhyun penuh sesal.

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil dan kembali ke kamar melihat dua malaikat kecilnya ternyata sudah terbangun. Digendongnya kedua bayi lucunya itu dan membawanya kepada JongSoo.

"Akhirnya aku bisa melihat kalian lagi keponakanku yang lucu!", Jongin menggendong Chanhee yang katanya menjadi keponakan favoritnya sedangkan Kyungsoo kebih memilih Chanhyun yang super ganteng mirip Chanyeol.

"Tenang saja Oppa.. Aku dan Jongin akan menjaga anak kalian. Kalian pergi saja bulan madu ke Paris", Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya ke arah Baekhyun yang kini wajahnya telah bersemu merah.

"Maksudnya? Baekhyun?", Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah istrinya dan orang yang dilihatnya itu hanya memasang wajah pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Aigoo.. Baekkkie..kau tahu, aku sedang ada meeting dengan client penting minggu ini, kenapa kau tidak bertanya dulu? Kau ingin aku membatalkan proyek dengan client itu?", gerutu Chanyeol dengan nada pelan.

Baekhyun terdiam dan kaku mendengar perkataan suaminya barusan. Perlahan-lahan air mata dipelupuk matanya terjatuh menggenangi kedua pipi mulusnya. Dia menangis dan berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan. Mereka menggidikkan bahu mereka seraya berpamitan kepada Chanyeol untuk pulang.

Chanyeol merasa sungguh bodoh mengatakan hal itu. Dia tidak mengira dan tidak berpikir Baekhyun akan menangis seperti ini dan mengunci pintu kamar.

Chanyeol mendengar suara tangis Baekhyun dengan samar-samar. Chanyeol bisa merasakan Baekhyun pasti sangat sakit hati mendengar ucapannya . Padahal sesungguhnya Chanyeol tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti istri mungilnya.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar pelan nyaris tak terdengar oleh Baekhyun.

"Baekki sayang ..dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!", teriak Chanyeol memanggil manggil nama istrinya tanpa ada sahutan.

.

.

Setelah 2 jam lamanya Baekhyun belum saja keluar dari kamar. Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintu kamar.

Setelah pintu berhasil didobrak terlihat Baekhyun kini tengah tertidur dengan pipi sembab yang tidak sedikit pun menghilangkan pesona cantiknya.

"Jeongmal mianhae chagiya..oppa benar-benar sangat sibuk. Bukannya Oppa tidak mau berbulan madu denganmu. Aku harap kau mengerti!", ucap Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun dan menarik selimut untuk menutupinya.

"Please..waiting for me!", ucap Chanyeol dengan nada semangat membuat Baekhyun menggeliat.

Bisa dipastikan Baekhyun mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Dia tersenyum manis dibalik selimut yang kini menutupi seluruh badannya.

Setelah Chanyeol berlalu dari ruangan itu, Baekhyun terbangun dari posisinya dan mengusap wajahnya.

.

.

"Aku tak menyangka Chanyeol hyung berkata seperti itu pada Baekhyun!", ucap Jongin yang berada ditaman bermain bersama Chanhyun, Chanhee dan kekasihnya Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Hanya saja, dia tidak bisa melihat yeoja menangis!", Kyungsoo mulai membela kakak semata wayangnya itu.

Jongin mengangguk mengerti. Kyungsoo yang khawatir dengan Baekhyun segera mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun..kau baik-baik saja?"

"…"

"Kami akan pulang"

"…."

Kyungsoo menutup teleponnya dan mengajak Jongin pulang.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kau memberinya kejutan Yeol!", ucap Jongdae menyeruput kopinya. Sedangkan Chanyeol memandang ke arah depan tanpa tujuan.

Jongdae bertatapan dengan istrinya, Minseok. Mereka memandangi Chanyeol dengan tatapan iba. Bagaimana tidak, dari tadi Chanyeol masih memikirkan Baekhyun yang pasti akan marah padanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian berbulan madu saja minggu depan?"

"Ne, Minseok benar Yeol, minggu depan kau kan tak akan sesibuk minggu ini, bagaimana?"

Chanyeol tetap melamun tidak mendengarkan ucapan Jongdae dan Minseok. Merasa tidak didengarkan, Jongdae menepuk pipi Chanyeol.

"Wae Jongdae?", ucap Chanyeol menatapnya dengan jengkel.

"Kau tidak mendengarku, tadi aku mengatakan sebaiknya kau dan Baekhyun berbulan madu saja minggu depan. Aku jamin dia tidak akan marah padamu lagi", Jongdae membuka mulutnya untuk menasehati Chanyeol, sahabat baiknya.

Chanyeol terdiam mencoba mencerna perkataan Jongdae. Jongdae benar, hanya saja Chanyeol malah yakin Baekhyun pasti tidak mau mendengarkannya lagi.

"Hanya saja aku benar-benar tidak punya waktu. Punya waktu saja hanya tengah malam saat pulang bekerja. Aku pergi dulu. Jam makan siang sudah selesai!", segera Chanyeol tinggalkan kedua pasangan itu

.

.

"Baek.. sudah malam.. kami pulang dulu nae!", ucap Kyungsoo menarik Jongin yang daritadi malah bercanda dengan calon kakak iparnya itu.

Jongin pun berpamitan dengan Baekhyun juga dan mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang.

Baekhyun memandang kedua anaknya yang kini telah tertidur lelap. Dia mengelus kedua pipi anaknya dan mencium dengan sayang. Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan Chanyeol.

"Sudah jam 8, kenapa Chanyeol Oppa belum pulang?", Baekhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil duduk menonton acara televisi yang paling dia sukai.

Baekhyun berniat menunggu Chanyeol pulang, namun dia malah tertidur lelap didepan TV.

 _4 jam kemudian…_

Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Dia melihat sesosok yeoja kini tengah tertidur dan keliatan lelah di depan TV.

Segera saja diangkatnya tubuh yeoja itu dan dia membaringkannya di kamar. Yeoja itu terbangun. Dilihatnya wajah suaminya dengan senyuman indahnya.

"Oppa.. kau sudah pulang? Chanhyun dan Chanhee di mana?", Baekhyun memang selalu memanggil Oppa ke pada Chanyeol jika dia sedang dalam mood baik.

"Mereka sudah tertidur chagiya, kau tidurlah. Oppa yakin kau masih mengantuk!", Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun malah menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda dia tidak mau tidur.

Chanyeol tersenyum segera saja dia memeluk yeojanya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Diciumnya leher jenjang Baekhyun dengan sesekali menggigitnya pelan.

Baekhyun menekan tengkuk Chanyeol untuk memperdalam ciuman yang diberikan Chanyeol kepadanya. Chanyeol mendaratkan ciumannya kali ini dibibir tipis Baekhyun. Dikecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas dan untuk kedua kalinya dia melumat bibir bawah Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalasnya.

"Eunghh.. Oppa.. Chanhyun dan Chanhee!", ucap Baekhyun dengan suara terputus-putus.

Tanpa mendengar perkataan Baekhyun kini Chanyeol masih melanjutkan aktivitasnya, dia memberi kissmark di sekitar leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendesah membuat Chanyeol semakin bernafsu.

"Oppa… aku mohon!", ucap Baekhyun mendorong kepala Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun menuruti kata-kata Baekhyun. Segera saja dia menggendong Chanhyun dan Chanhee ke kamar sebelah. Kemudian dia kembali menemui istrinya.

"Apa ini maksud Chanyeol Oppa tadi pagi? Aigoo..sebenarnya aku saja belum mempersiapkan diri!", batin Baekhyun sambil memandang keluar melalui jendela kamar.

Sepasang tangan kekar itu memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Sang empu tangan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan menciumi leher Baekhyun yang menjadi candu baginya. Chanyeol kemudian membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dihadapannya.

"Deg..", jantung Baekhyun kini berpacu cepat ketika Chanyeol mendorongnya pelan ke dinding kamar. Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun kasar dan melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu.

Baekhyun membalasnya. Baekhyun memberikan sedikit celah agar lidah Chanyeol dapat mengitari mulutnya. Chanyeol benar-benar memainkan lidahnya dan bisa dirasakan kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar tak berdaya. Baekhyun mendesah mendapat perlakuan lembut suaminya.

"Ssshhh….", desahBaekhyun ketika Chanyeol melepas ciumannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekki.. Jadikanlah kau milik oppa malam ini!", Chanyeol membuka satu-persatu kancing baju tidur Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang tidak teralihkan. Dia tetap memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Baekhyun mencoba menutup mata. Baekhyun meresapi dan merasakan jari-jari Chanyeol kini telah berusaha membuka satu persatu kacing bajunya dengan perlahan.

1 menit kemudian..kancing bajunya telah terbuka sempurna. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sayu.

"Oppa… berhenti menatapku seperti itu , aku takut!", ucap Baekhyun dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. Kemudian Baekhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggenggam jari lentik Baekhyun dengan lembut. Kemudian menggerakkan tangannya yang satu lagi ketengkuk Baekhyun. Dia mencium bibir Baekhyun kembali dengan lembut namun bergairah. Dapat dikatakan mereka telah terbuai dengan ciuman basah.

Kembali Chanyeol beraksi. Dia mengecup payudara Baekhyun yang masih terbungkus bra. Segera saja dengan terburu-buru, Chanyeol membukakannya dan melemparkan bra Baekhyun asal. Chanyeol kembali memberikan kissmark disetiap senti dada Baekhyun yang menjadi candu baginya.

Kali ini Baekhyun tak akan membiarkan Chanyeol mempermainkan tubuhnya semakin dalam. Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol ke ranjang dengan tenaga yang masih dimiliki. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum evil melihat ke arah Baekhyun.

Segera saja Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan kini Baekhyun tengah menindih tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol dapat merasakan dadanya kini telah menempel didada sintal dan berisi milik istrinya. Lucu rasanya. Tapi Chanyeol rasa itu kan sudah menjadi miliknya juga.

"Oppa.. kau tau.. kau masih saja seperti dulu. Masih bisa membuat aku menjadi seperti ini. Kau ingat sewaktu kita melakukan hal ini untuk pertama kalinya, aku menangis..hehehhehe!", ucap Baekhyun cengengesan.

Baekhyun masih saja bisa bercanda di tengah kegiatan panas mereka ini

"Sekarang? Kau akan tetap menangis?"

"Aniya.. rasa sakit itu tidak akan kurasakan separah dulu", cengir Baekhyun mendapat cubitan dari Chanyeol.

"kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja"

Chanyeol merasa tertantang dengan perkataan istrinya. Chanyeol segera menggantikan Baekhyun, kini dia berada di posisi atas sedangkan Baekhyun berada di bawah. Chanyeol mencium paksa bibir Baekhyun. Sesekali dia menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan sembari menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu segera saja menjambak rambut Chanyeol dan mendesah panjang. Mendengar desahan panjangnya, Chanyeol semakin bersemangat saja. Kali ini sesuatu dibalik celananya kini telah menegang.

"Baekki kumohon jangan biarkanku aku sendiri…", belum sempat Chanyeol melanjutkan kata-katanya, Baekhyun kini telah menyambar bibir kissable Chanyeol dan merasakan kini Baekhyun mencium lehernya dengan kissmark yang dia berikan.

Chanyeol terhanyut dalam suasana indah ini. Dia membiarkan Baekhyun mencopoti seluruh pakaiannya dan mencium tubuhnya perlahan. Baekhyun kemudian menggenggampenis Chanyeol yang daritadi sudah mengeras.

"Oppa.. sebenarnya aku sedikit lucu.. apa orang-orang diluar sana selalu melakukan style yang berbeda?", ucap Baekhyun polos membuat Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Lanjutkan chagi.. Kau jangan membuat Oppa menunggu", ucap Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **=FLASHBACK=**

Hikss..hikss.., isak Baekhyun dibalut dengan selimut putih tebalnya. Dia memandang bercak darah yang berarti keperawannannya telah direnggut namja disebelahnya tersebut.

"Baek, kau kenapa?", namja tampan itu terbangun dari tidurnya dan segera mendongakkan kepalanya memandang Baekhyun, yeoja yang sudah menjadi istrinya 2 hari yang lalu.

Baekhyun menggeleng, dia kembali menutup wajahnya seraya meremas selimut menghilangkan rasa canggung terhadap suaminya itu.

"Bicaralah Baek, apa yang terjadi?", ucap namja itu dengan nada khawatir. Tanpa basa-basi dia segera menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Hangat….. Baekhyun menghentikan tangisannya.

"A… ak..aku tak apa Chanyeol oppa", Baekhyun kembali memandang objek sasarannya, wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia melepas selimut yang membalut tubuh indah Baekhyun. Terpampang jelas setiap lekukan indah tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengehentikan pandangannya kearah kissmark yang kemarin dia berikan disekitar leher Baekhyun. Dia mengelus leher Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Oppa..kau tahu ini sakit ssh!", ucap Baekhyun disertai desahannya.

Kembali Chanyeol memandang wajah istrinya dengan tatapan lembut. Dia mengelus seluruh tubuh Baekhyun dengan sentuhan lembutnya.

"Masih sakit?", ucapnya dengan nada menggoda. Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Refleks Baekhyun melempar bantal ke rah wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali menatap istrinya dengan lembut. Perlahan tapi pasti Chanyeol mendaratkan ciuman ke arah perut Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menunggu, ketika aku akan menjadi seorang ayah", Chanyeol menciumi perut Baekhyun yang rata tersebut.

Baekhyun menangis, dia terharu melihat suaminya begitu mengharapkan anak tangisannya dia sungguh bahagia bisa mendapatkan suami yang penuh dengan kelembutan.

 **#FLASHBACK OFF**

Baekhyun kembali fokus dengan namja dihadapannya ini. Selintas bayangan masa lalu indah itu membayangi pikirannya.

"Sayang… jangan melamun!", Chanyeol menyentuh pipi Baekhyun yang berada tepat diatasnya.

Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunannya dan dia kembali memandang suaminya yang sepertinya sudah lama menunggu.

Baekhyun mengangguk, segera dia kecup kembali bibir tipis Chanyeol dan menggigitnya perlahan. Eumm… ucap Chanyeol disela-sela gigitan Baekhyun.

"Masih saja begitu..dasar tiang lemah!", ucap Baekhyun melepas ciumannya.

Chanyeol membalas perkataan Baekhyun dengan senyuman tipisnya. Dia tak mempermasalahkan ucapan Baekhyun, segera saja dia meanarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan menciumnya dengan tempo cepat

Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman Chanyeol dan mengatur kembali nafasnya yang terengah-engah, dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Kau lelah Baekkie?", Chanyeol mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun dan sesekali mencium aroma rambut Baekhyun yang sudah tidak asing lagi dihidungnya.

"Sedikit Oppa!", ucap Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya merasakan kelembutan sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan suaminya tersebut. Baekhyun kembali mendengar detak jantung …deg..deg suara detakan itu masih sama seperti yang dulu.

Tak tinggal diam, Chanyeol mengambil posisi Baekhyun, kini tubuhnya sudah tepat berada di atas Baekhyun. Tak sabaran Chanyeol segera mencium seluruh aroma tubuh Baekhyun. Harum..itu yang dia rasakan. Seolah-olah keharuman tubuh Baekhyun mengundangnya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Chanyeol kembali mencium setiap centi tubuh Baekhyun. Tak lupa meremas kedua buah payudara Baekhyun yang kini tepat berada di depan kepalanya. Dapat Chanyeol rasakan Baekhyun mendesah.

"Ahhh..sshhh lebih cepa..at Oppa", lirih Baekhyun dengan kedua mata yang berlinang.

Semakin lama ini Chanyeol merasa ini semakin asyik aja, Chanyeol mempercepat tempo untuk meremas kedua payudara Baekhyun. Walaupun bisa dibilang Baekhyun lelah, tapi Baekhyun malah kembali bersemangat menggoda suaminya.

Baekhyun membantu tangan Chanyeol untuk meremas kedua buah dadanya.

Dengan berat hati Chanyeol mengakhiri acara remas-remasan . Dilihatnya Baekhyun yang masih half naked dan terengah-engah menjambak rambut Chanyeol sambil meracau menyebutkan namanya.

"Kenapa? Kau berlebihan sayang, sekarang aku menatapmu, bahkan tanganku tidak lagi menyentuh payudaramu. Kau malah meracau tak jelas", cibir Chanyeol meledek.

"Mianhae..aku kira kau mas…", ucapan Baekhyun terpotong dan kali ini Chanyeol mencium kedua payudara Baekhyun – memberikan kissmark di dada kiri Baekhyun dan meremas kembali dada kanannya.

Dia kembali meracaukan nama Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih saja asyik membentuk beberapa kissmark disekitar dada Baekhyun yang sudah penuh dengan bercak merah. Baekhyun mengambil nafas kasar membuat kedua dadanya bergerak naik-turun.

"Sudah cukup…", ucap Baekhyun parau. Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya. Sudah dapat dipastikan Baekhyun pasti tidak tahan lagi. Chanyeol mengarahkan kepalanya menuju daerah vagina istrinya.

Chanyeol membuka underwear yang menghalanginya melihat surge dunia Chanyeol. Segera saja dengan terburu-buru Chanyeol membukanya, bisa terlihat bahwa vagina Baekhyun kini tertampang jelas dihadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol takkan membiarkan hal ini terlewati sia-sia. Dia mengelus sedikit membuat Baekhyunnya bergetar hebat. Bisa Chanyeol rasakan vagina Baekhyun telah penuh dengan cairan membuat vagina Baekhyun basah. Segera saja Chanyeol mengecup vagina Baekhyun dan menghisap cairan itu membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang.

Chanyeol masih menghisapnya dan Baekhyun hanya meracau sudah tidak tahan lagi. Chanyeol pun memasukkan jarinya kedalam vagina Baekhyun. Dan menggerakkannya perlahan.

"Appo Oppa…", lirih Baekhyun dengan suara mengecil. Chanyeol merasa tak tega, walaupun nafsunya sudah di ubun-ubun . Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih seperti dulu. Chanyeol segera melepaskan jarinya dan mengelus kedua pipi Baekhyun lembut.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul.

"Lanjutkan chagi..", kata Baekhyun mengecup rambut Chanyeol yang sudah dipenuhi keringat. Chanyeol mengangguk dan kali ini takkan membiarkan lagi waktu ini berjalan sia-sia. Sebelum Chanyeol kembali ke inti dari cerita ini (?), Baekhyun menahan Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menyentuhnya dulu chagiya", kata Baekhyun mengerlingkan matanya seksi. Chanyeol terkejut namun kembali mengangguk membiarkan Baekhyun menyentuh penisnya yang sudah dipastikan telah mengacung tegak.

Baekhyun mencumbu penis Chanyeol sesekali, dia memijatnya dengan sentuhan kasih sayangnya. Bisa Baekhyun lihat ujung penis Chanyeol dengan precumnya. Baekhyun terdiam, dia menyedot penis Chanyeol.

"Enghh ahh baekkhh…. Cukup Sayang… aku sudah tidak tahan", ucap Chanyeol .

Chanyel mengambil alih posisi Baekhyun. Dia benar sudah tidak tahan lagi. Chanyeol segera membuka selangkangan Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Sebelumnya Chanyeol tak lupa mencium terlebih dahulu kedua paha Baekhyun dengan lembut. Kemudian dia mengahkan kepalanya ke arah vagina Baekhyun. Aroma yang sangat menggoda.

Chanyeol kembali menjilat klitoris Baekhyun dengan tempo lumayan cepat. Setelah puas, dia pun mengarahkan Penisnya ke sana. Dia menggesek penisnya dengan tempo cepat di liang kewanitaan Baekhyun.

JLEBBB… Chanyeol menuntun penisnya masuk ke dalam lubang vagina sempit Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Masih sempit… tentu saja karna bisa dibilang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang jarang melakukan hal ini karena pekerjaan kantor yang mebuatnya benar-benar sibuk.

"Oppa… ssshhhh..emphh..", desah Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sedikit rasa sakit.

"Eum? Waeh… e..yo..?", Tanya Chanyeol terengah-engah memasukkan dan mengeluarkan penisnya dengan tempo cepat ke dalam vagina Baekhyun.

"Lama sekali… jangan mempermainkanku", lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggumam kecil. Segera saja Chanyeol menghentakkan penisnya dengan sekali hentak membuat Baekhyun kesakitan . Dan dengan sekali hentakan penis Chanyeol akhirnya tertanam sempurna didalam vagina Baekhyun.

"Au… emmphhh…. Ahh.. shhhh", desah Baekhyun menahan sakit yang lumayan menggetarkan dadanya. Dia kembali mengeluarkan air saja rasa itu masih sakit.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan ibanya. Segera Chanyeol meremas payudara Baekhyun untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa sakit yang menjalar disepanjang tubuhnya.

Baekhyun mulai terdiam dan memandang Chanyeol. Setelah itu, Chanyeol pun kembali menggerakkan penisnya dengan pelan namun bisa membuat Baekhyun merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

"Le…bihh..cepaaat chagiya", ucap Baekhyun dengan suara terbata-bata seraya meremas selimut yang berada tepat disampingnya.

"Nghhh ahhhh iya sayanghh", ucap Chanyeol mempercepat temponya. Chanyeol menggenjot kejantanannya dengan cepat dan istrinya itu hanya bisa menggoyangkan pinggulnya berlawanan agar penis Chanyeol dapat menyentuh titik kenikmatannya dengan mudah.

"hoekkkk…. Hoekkkk ", tangisan bayi itu menghentikan gerakan Chanyeol. Bisa terdengar suara itu dari arah kamar sebelah. Sepertinya Chanhyun dan Chanhee terbangun. Baekhyun refleks mendorong bahu Chanyeol.

"Chanhyun, Chanhee..", lirih Baekhyun khawatir.

Chanyeol yang merasa bernafsu tetap melakukan gerakannya yang kini dengan tempo yang lebih cepat. Baekhyun menatapnya … Baekhyun merasa ingin mengeluarkan cairan orgasmenya itu sekarang.

"Keluarkan sama-sama chagiya", ucap Chanyeol tahu isi Baekhyun segera melumat bibir istrinya yang mulai kesal dan memasukkan lidahnya mengitari mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam merasakan ciuman panas ini. Sepertinya Chanyeol sedang bernafsu sekali. Baekhyun kembali bernafsu dan membalas ciuman Chanyeol.

Akhirnya disertai dengan ciuman-ciuman panas itu. Chanyeol kembali mempercepat gerakannya dan menumbuk titik kenikmatan Baekhyun berulang-ulang. Sepasang suami-istri itu pun bersama-sama mengeluarkan cairan cintanya. Ughh rasanya hal ini masih nikmat seperti yang dulu.

Chanyeol ambruk tepat diatas tubuh Baekhyun. Kepalanya tepat mendarat di dada Baekhyun. Bisa Baekhyun rasakan dadanya yang kini berdetak cepat sehingga mengakibatkan kepala Chanyeol ikut bergerak terayun dan terangkat sesuai alunan detak jantung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum. Dia meraih puncak kepala Chanyeol dan membelai rambut basah Chanyeol dengan lembut. Baekhyun merasa badan Chanyeol benar-benar berat dan tubuhnya sudah melemas sekarang.

Baekhyun bahkan lupa dengan buah hatinya yang masih menangis disana.

"Aigooo…..", Baekhyun menepuk dahinya mendorong dada bidang Chanyeol dan segera dia memakai pakaian malam tipisnya keluar dan berjalan kearah kamar Chanhyun dan Chanhee.

Chanyeol yang merasa kaget segera saja memakai celana tidurnya dan mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang.

Baekhyun menggendong Chanhee yang ternyata terbangun dari tidurnya. Segera dia mengelus kepala putrinya itu. Tak lama kemudian anaknya pun tertidur kembali.

Chanyeol yang melihat pemandangan indah itu hanya bisa tersenyum manis. Dia berjalan kea rah Baekhyun, memeluknya dari belakang untuk mencium tengkuk Baekhyun.

"Oppa..kau benar-benar nakal", ucap Baekhyun menepuk lengan kekar Chanyeol. Yang disebut hanya nyengir gaje. Chanyeol pun menggendong tubuh Baekhyun dan kembali membawanya ke kamar.

 **END**

 _Hadeh FF apa ini. Maaf ya gaje dan ngebosenin mungkin. Tapi chan harapkalian suka sama FF ini. FF ini dulunya memang FF aku dengan cast berbeda, jadi kalau banyak typo mohon dimaklumi ya. TBC or End?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **.**_

.

Pagi ini Chanyeol sangat sibuk. Banyak dokumen yang harus dia tanda tangani. Ditambah lagi sekretaris lamanya yang sedang cuti hamil. Chanyeol benar-benar frustasi.

Tok tok tok

"Permisi Tuan sajangnim"

"Masuk", ucap Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan penglihatan dari dokumen pentingnya.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang pria paruh baya dan wanita seksi nan montok memasuki ruangan Chanyeol. Wanita itu membawa sebuah map dan berjalan ke arah Chanyeol.

Pandangan Chanyeol masih tertuju di dokumen pentingnya. Setelah Pak Kim- asisten kepercayaan ayahnya berdehem Chanyeol kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya.

Betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol melihat seorang wanita bak bidadari ada di hadapannya. Chanyeol pernah mengenal wanita ini. Diva saat masih di kampusnya dahulu.

"Baiklah Pak Kim, ada urusan apa? Apa sekretaris pengganti sudah ada?", tanya Chanyeol to the point sembari menatap Pak Kim.

"Tepat sekali Sajangnim. Perkenalkan dia yang akan menjadi sekretaris baru anda. Namanya Eunsol, dia adalah manajer pemasaran kantor cabang di Incheon. Saya yakin dia cocok menjadi sekretaris anda, Sajangnim", jelas Pak Kim. Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Ehm.. Senang bertemu dengan anda Park Sajangnim. Perkenalkan nama saya Eunsol.", Eunsol membungkukkan badannya.

Bahkan di situasi seperti ini Chanyeol sempat melihat belahan dada Eunsol begitu jelas mengundang semua tatapan pria. Tapi Chanyeol seakan tidak peduli.

"Ah iya Eunsol, selama ini saya tidak pernah meragukan kinerja anda karena menurut laporan Pak Kim, anda benar-benar manajer yang profesional. Mulai hari anda resmi diterima menjadi sekretaris pribadi saya. Bekerjalah dengan baik", Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. Dia sangat tidak suka basa-basi.

Mata Eunsol berbinar-binar. Sebenarnya Eunsol begitu mengagumi Chanyeol sejak dulu.

"Baiklah terimakasih Park sajangnim atas kepercayaan anda.", kembali Eunsol membungkukkan badannya.

Bukannya terpengaruh dengan tubuh seksi Eunsol, Chanyeol malah teringat pada Baekhyun-istrinya. Baekhyun lebih seksi, pikirnya.

.

.

Mata bulat Chanyeol menatap laptop kerjanya dengan serius. Chanyeol sangat lelah. Tapi dia ingin segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat. Chanyeol selalu melakukan hal itu bila dia merindukan istri dan anak-anaknya.

Tok tok tok..

Terlihat sekretaris baru Chanyeol memasuki ruangan Chanyeol dengan membawa secangkir kopi panas ditangannya.

"Maaf Park sajangnim saya mengganggu anda. Saya lihat anda begitu sibuk, saya membawakan kopi untuk anda.", Eunsol melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ehmm tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih untuk kopinya, Eunsol. Tapi saya tidak bisa minum kopi", jujur Chanyeol sembari menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya mencoba menghargai Eunsol. Setelah itu dia kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Maaf Park sajangnim saya sungguh tidak tahu. Apa sajangnim ingin saya buatkan teh saja? Bagaimana?",Eunsol memasang wajah bersalahnya.

"Ya.. boleh.. terimakasih", jawab Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari laptopnya.

Belum sempat Eunsol keluar, tiba-tiba saja gebrakan pintu membuat mereka terkejut. Di depan sana Baekhyun berteriak sambil berlari kecil ke arah Chanyeol.

"Yeob-!" , Baekhyun mengentikan teriakannya melihat wanita seksi-Eunsol sedang berdiri dengan anggunnya.

Eunsol bingung. Dia sama sekali tidak mengenal Baekhyun. Eunsol memperhatikan mata Baekhyun yang seakan ingin menerkamnya.

"Yeobo siapa wanita ini? Jelakan padaku!", ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah juteknya. Baekhyun sudah menduga wanita ini selingkuhan Chanyeol.

"Astaga sayang.. kau ini baru datang sudah berburuk sangka, perkenalkan dia Eunsol sekretarisku", Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun.

Seakan mengerti Eunsol kemudian membungkukkan badannya. "Senang bertemu dengan anda Nyonya. Saya Eunsol", ucap Eunsol sopan.

Baekhyun menatap Eunsol geram. Siapa yang tidak geram dengan wanita itu? Bahkan dadanya terlihat jelas saat membungkuk. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Ah iya.. saya Baekhyun, ISTRI CHANYEOL!", ucap Baekhyun lantang membuat Chanyeol yang berada di sampinya terkekeh.

"Ah maaf Nyonya Park saya tidak tahu. Kalau begitu sebaiknya saya keluar saja.", Dengan wajah merasa bersalahnya, Eunsol kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun.

.

.

Setelah pulang dari kantor Baekhyun terlihat uring-uringan. Chanyeol yang sudah mengerti pun mencoba membujuk Baekhyun.

"Sayang jangan cemberut seperti itu. Eunsol itu hanya sekretaris baruku. Pengganti Minseok nuna", Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan.

Tapi sekaan tidak peduli, Baekhyun asyik bermain dengan kedua buah hatinya. Tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi merengek tidak jelas.

"Sayang..", Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Chanyeol tidak bisa diabaikan seperti ini.

"Hmm.. Pecat dia! atau aku tidak akan bicara padamu!", ujar Baekhyun acuh.

"Sayang.. jangan seperti ini. Eunsol adalah pegawai terbaikku. Apa salahnya?", Chanyeol mencoba bertanya karena dia begitu bingung kenapa Baekhyun berkata seperti itu.

"Kau ini tidak peka sama sekali? Dia itu wanita penggoda. Kau lihat saja pakaiannya seperti kurang bahan. Dan tatapannya itu.. dia terlihat menyukaimu, Chanyeol", Baekhyun mencoba menjelaskan kepada Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol malah tertawa. Baekhyun semakin kesal.

"Ohh.. jadi karena itu kau ngambek seperti ini? Kalau cemburu ya bilang saja sayang. Jangan gengsi seperti itu", bisik Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya. Chanhyun dan Chanhee yang sibuk bermain puzzle pun terlihat acuh dengan perlakuan orang tuanya.

"Siapa juga yang cemburu. Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu! Sekarang pecat dia!", Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan suara nyaringnya.

"Oke oke tapi ada syaratnya, bagaimana?", Chanyeol mulai menghembuskan nafasnya di sekitar leher Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun menahan desahannya.

"Apa?"

.

.

Ntah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba esoknya penyakit mesum Chanyeol muncul. Dia menyuruh Baekhyun untuk memakai baju maid yang sangat sexy. awalnya Baekhyun menolak, tapi karena paksaan dan ancaman Chanyeol akhirnya Baekhyun rela memakai baju itu.

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun pun dibalut dengan baju maid yang begitu seksi, menampakkan belahan dada Baekhyun yang berisi disertai paha mulusnya.

"Astaga aku jadi seperti wanita penggoda jika seperti ini. Dasar Park bodoh. Dia kira aku ini apa", racau Bakhyun sambil mengancingkan baju ketatnya yang sedari tadi terlepas karena terlalu sempit. Bahkan dadanya terlihat mencuat.

Belum sempat Baekhyun mengancingkan bajunya tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suaminya sendiri, Park Chanyeol.

"Nghh sayang kau membangkitkan gairahku", bisik Chanyeol. Bisa Baekhyun rasakan milik Chanyeol yang menempel padanya begitu keras.

"Hmm", Baekhyun berdehem pelan. Ntah kenapa Baekhyun tidak rela memakai pakaian seperti itu walaupun di depan suaminya sendiri.

"Ingat Chanyeol.. hanya 1 jam. Setelah ini aku akan mengganti pakaianku seperti semula", lirih Baekhyun dengan wajah kesalnya.

Chanyeol semakin mempererat pelukannya di tubuh mungil Baekhyun. "Kau pasti tidak ingin kan aku melirik wanita lain selain dirimu? Jadi turuti permintaanku sayang"

Baekhyun mendengus sebal mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Ya benar, Baekhyun memohon pada Chanyeol untuk segera menggantikan posisi Eunsol, sekretaris baru Chanyeol. Sungguh Baekhyun tidak rela wanita sexy itu berada di dekat suaminya. Bisa-bisa Chanyeol tergoda.

"Iya iya aku turuti asal Eunsol tidak menjadi sekretarismu. Nghhh", Baekhyun mendesah di kala Chanyeol kini meremas payudaranya pelan.

Tangan Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya meremas payudara kencang Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mendesah. Rasanya Chanyeol semakin tidak sabaran.

Dengan sigap Chanyeol pun memutar tubuh Baekhyun ke hadapannya. Alangkah terkejutnya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun memakai pakaian yang dibelinya. Dua kata yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol "Too hot", membuat pipi Baekhyun bersemu.

Kembali tangan Chanyeol menelusuri tubuh Baekhyun, merasakan setiap inchi kulit bersih Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mengerang menahan gairah.

"Nghhh yeoboohhh", desah Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menyentuh pusat kenikmatannya.

"Ya baekki? Kau sudah basah sayang", Chanyeol menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam underwear Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendesah kuat saat Chanyeol mulai menekan klitoris Baekhyun.

"Akhh Chanyeol ahh.. touch me sayangg", Baekhyun kembali mendesah. Moodnya yang jelek kini berubah menjadi nafsu yang menggebu-gebu. Sungguh Chanyeol memang pintar mempermainkannya.

Tanpa mendengar ocehan Baekhyun, kini Chanyeol sudah mendorong pelan tubuh Baekhyun ke ranjang. Ditindihnya tubuh mungil itu. Baekhyun kini berada di kungkungan Chanyeol.

Segera Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan kasar. Melumat dan memberikan gigitan kecil di bibir mungil Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun kemudian membalas ciuman Chanyeol.

Tak tinggal diam, tangan Chanyeol kini sibuk meremas payudara Baekhyun dengan gemas. Baekhyun semakin mabuk kepayang.

Baekhyun yang mulai sulit bernafas pun mendorong dada Chanyeol untuk menyudahi ciuman mereka. Ciuman itu terlepas, tapi Chanyeol segera mengarahkan kepalanya ke dada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghirup dada Baekhyun dengan sensual membuat Baekhyun merasa geli. Chanyeol menangkup kedua dada Baekhyun sehingga dada Baekhyun terlihat semakin membesar. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat melaksanakan tugasnya.

Dijilatinya belahan dada Baekhyun dengan cepat membuat sang empunya mendesah. "Ahh chanyeolhh gelii ahhkk"

Tangan Baekhyun kini terulur meremas rambut Chanyeol. Baekhyun kemudian mendorong kepala Chanyeol semakin dalam. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun merasakan dadanya begitu dingin.

Chanyeol sudah membuka kancing bajunya hingga payudara Baekhyun terlihat jelas karena Baekhyun memang tidak memakai bra.

Nafsu Baekhyun semakin memuncak dikala Chanyeol kini asyik mengulum putingnya dan mengemutnya seperti bayi yang kehausan. Sungguh Baekhyun benar-benar basah.

Tak sabaran kini Baekhyun menghentakkan badannya. Menempelkan vaginanya yang masih tertutup underwear ke arah selangkangan Chanyeol.

"Ahh", desah Chanyeol merasakan pergerakan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tau Baekhyun tidak sabar, tapi Chanyeol sengaja mengulur waktu untuk membuat Baekhyun meminta dimasukinya.

Kemudian Chanyeol semakin memperkuat hisapannya di puting Baekhyun. Membiarkan Baekhyun semakin bergairah.

"Ahh mmphhhh ngggghhhh", Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti mendesah. Jujur dia begitu bernafsu saat ini. Tak sabar ingin merasakan penis Chanyeol. Tapi salahkan saja gengsinya yang begitu tinggi. Dia malu meminta.

Sudah sedari tadi vagina Baekyun berkedut-kedut. Mereka sudah melakukan foreplay sejak tadi, bahkan sebelum Chanyeol menyruhnya memakai pakaian maid.

"Hoekkkkkkkk", suara Chanhyun membuat Baekhyun langsung sadar. Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol pelan.

"Chanhyun menangis sayang, pasti sudah terbangun dari tidur siangnya", bisik Baekhyun sembari mengecup bibir Chanyeol sekilas.

Helaan nafas Chanyeol terdengar sangat panjang. Sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar bernafsu. Ingin sekali dia melanjutkan tetapi Baekhyun malah memilih pergi.

"Akhh mengganggu saja", Chanyeol merengut kesal karena anaknya selalu menggangu 'aktivitas' mereka.

.

.

"Sayang Chanhyun sepertinya lapar. Bisa kau suapin? Aku ingin menidurkan Chanhee. Dia terbangun", ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang sudah kehilangan mood mengangguk. Aktivitas weekend mereka memang selalu berakhir seperti ini. Kapan ada waktu berdua?

"Hmm", Chanyeol kemudian mengambil bubur yang disediakan Baekhyun dan mulai menyuapi Chanhyun yang terlihat rewel.

"Appapppa", ucap Chanhyun dengan suara khas bayinya.

"Baek", Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun yang sudah berpakaian normal. Baekhyun menoleh.

"Kenapa yeobo? pelankan suaramu. Aku takut Chanhee bangun.", Baekhyun mengingatkan.

"Itu.. karna kau sudah menghentikan aktivitas kita secara tiba-tiba, jadi kau harus mendapat hukuman", Chanyeol kembali menyuapi Chanhyun dan menanti jawaban Baekhyun.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Chanhyun menangis yeobo. Kita sebagai orang tua hidup mengurusi anak. Bukan hanya berbuat mesum setiap hari", Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Ya ya ya yeobo.. Baekhyunku sayang.. tapi tadi masih tahap awal."

Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit. "Hah? Tahap awal bagaimana? Aku sudah memakai pakaian maid. Emangnya apa lagi?", Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Suaminya ini selalu memiliki ide-ide gila.

Senyum tercetak di wajah Chanyeol, tepatnya seringaian. "Setelah ini pakai pakaian suster seksi. Aku sudah membelinya. Bagaimana? Kita bermain dokter-dokteran sayang", Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba geram.

Kalau bukan karena Eunsol, semua ini pasti tidak akan terjadi. Mau ditaruh di mana muka polos Baekhyun. Hal-hal gila seperti ini bukanlah tipe Baekhyun.

"Yeobo, kau ini sakit atau apa? Aku tidak mau", tegas Baekhyun dengan suara lantang.

"Sstt nanti Chanhee bangun bagaimana? Sayang.. ini sudah kesepakatan kita. Kau harus menuruti permintaanku. Jadi lakukanlah. Apa salahnya melakukan hal itu?", Chanyeol kembali menaikkan alisnya.

Baekhyun bungkam. Sebenarnya dia ingin berontak. Tapi ini memang sudah kesepakatan mereka dari awal. Apa boleh buat.

"Emmm"

"Nah begitu dong! Yeaahhh!", teriak Chanyeol semangat membuat Baekhyun mempelototinya.

"Sssstt"

Chanyeol terdiam dan mulai melihat anaknya yang mengantuk.

"Chanhyun tidur ne sayang, jaga adikmu jangan sampai terbangun. Appa kan mau buat adik dengan ummamu.", bisik Chanyeol pelan. Takut Baekhyun mendengar kata-kata gilanya.

"Yakk Chanyeol kau bilang apa? Jangan racuni pikiran bersih Chanhyun dengan kata-kata kotormu!", Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun sudah berada di dekat Chanyeol.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **Gaje bingit nih cerita wkakakak. Lagi gada kerjaan nih jadinya pengen ngelanjutin ni FF. yuk mari diriview biar chan makin semangat buat lanjut. heheheh :D**


End file.
